The Warmth on That Winter
by matchavanilla
Summary: Hikari and Takeru were having a talk at the cafe on a cold night. What will be happen if the topic suddenly change to their own respective love life? Read and Review pleasee XD


**Author's Note: This is my second attempt on Takari. Unlike the first fanfict, I made this one a little bit sappy -at least for my self-. As a non-English speaker, I'm aware that there must be some grammatical errors here and there (sorry in advance). Please kindly R & R this fanfict. Cheers!**

 **Disclaimer: I owned nothing except this pathetic fanfic. Digimon is certainly not mine.**

One night in the second week of January, Hikari and Takeru were having coffee at a fancy cafe. They were wearing a formal clothes as they went to Miyako and Ken's wedding earlier that day. When they were having a great chat, Hikari saw the falling snow outside from the window.

"Look Takeru, it's snowing again!" she said while pointing outside the window. The blonde man looked at the pointed direction and said. "No wonder it was very cold since morning." he chuckled. " Well, actually I wonder why Miyako-san decided to hold a wedding in one of the coldest day throughout the year?" asked him to the brunette lady.

Hikari giggled at him. "Well, she said winter is the most romantic season for her, that's why she always wanted to get married in this season. You know what, she really had a difficult time when she tried to convince Ken for this. She once told me that Ken prefer to get married on Spring, but well he finally gave in though." explained Hikari before she sipped her coffee. Takeru gave her his big grin. "Well that was so Miyako-san, right?"said him. Hikari nodded her head, although she felt a little bit sorry for laughing at her best friend, but she just did so.

"You know it well too,Takeru. They were dating since junior high school, got break up a few times, lost contact for two years but in the end they got back together. Just like a miracle . It's like no matter how far you go, no matter what kind of detours you take, you'll be able to be together with your destined one. I just got that insight when I saw them married today." said Hikari.

Takeru didn't give any immediate response to her. That was rare. Hikari frowned her eyebrows, indicating that she was confused with Takeru's sudden silence. Hikari stared on Takeru blue eyes. She was surprised as she saw an unfamiliar expression was laying on his face.

"What's wrong, Takeru? Did I said something wrong?" asked her anxiously. Of course she was afraid that she said something wrong that might hurt him. The latest thing in the world that she wants to do is hurting Takeru.

Takeru blinked , and quickly shook his head. "No, it's just..." there was a pause here. He must be thinking so hard to tell Hikari about his thought.

"You can tell me if there's bothering you, Takeru" said Hikari softly. She showed him the sincere smile, that was more than enough to encourage him to tell her anything that bothers him.

Takeru took a deep breath. "Well, actually your words made me think about something". Before she couldn't give any response on him, he continued. "Do you realize that since Miyako and Ken are finally married now, both of us were the only two left who haven't got married yet among the Chosen Children?" That wasn't really a question, as Hikari knew that Takeru knows exactly what the answer is. She nodded her head as the answer.

"But it seems that both of us probably still far from the marriage things, as we haven't found the best candidates yet. I'm I correct?" asked him carefully.

Hikari giggled to that question. "Well that's correct on my side. But I thought that a lot of girls are fighting to get your attention out there? What's wrong with the 'Mr Popular' title?" asked her casually.

He looked at Hikari with a-disbelieve-gaze. He laughed bitterly. Hikari frowned her eyebrows once again, she clearly lost something here. "Me? Mr popular? And what about you? I thought that I've seen it with my own eyes that most of boys were trying so hard to get you. Don't tell me you didn't realize it?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. ' _This boy was the one who certainly didn't realize anything'_ she thought. Well, maybe it's true that some boys were trying to make a move on her since she were still a junior high school student. But unfortunately none of them were able to replace one certain blonde's place in her heart. Ironically, the only one whom she has been in love with is the one who didn't share the same feeling as her. That's why she has never got a boyfriend since she was born, let alone her first kiss. She never kissed anyone in this passed 24 years old.

"Alright Takeru, let's stop talking about my pathetic love life." she said, desperately wanted to change the topic.

"Well, I bet my love life is worse then yours. Do you want to hear about it?" said him. Little that he knew, Hikari was deeply hurt with that question. She wanted to cry so bad, but she didn't want to make him worried. She tried hard to pretend that she'll be good hearing his love life story-as his best friend, She nodded. ' _Hang it on, Hikari_ ' said the girl to her self.

Takeru lean on his back to the chair. He took a heavy breath before he told her about his story.

"You said that some girls were fighting for my attention, didn't you? Well, maybe I could say that it was true. But none of them were good enough to make me feel comfortable. I used to convince my self that all I need was give them a chance. Unfortunately even if I gave them some chances, they still couldn't be able move my heart. And then finally I knew the reason. My heart was occupied by a girl since a long time ago..." he stared Hikari with a warm gaze. She was about to cry because she was deeply hurt. She didn't know that Takeru has someone he loves but she tried her best not to cry in front of him.

" The more I realized how much I love her, the more I felt afraid of losing her. That's why I decided to kept my feelings from her. She was too precious for me. But then, as I grew up I learned that my love for her is getting stronger and stronger. I became greedier, wanting her to look at me, wanting her to be mine. That's why I thought that I need to go away from her, at least until I could control my feeling on her..." . ' _That's why, I decided to chose an university that was far enough from her'_ he told himself.

Takeru stared Hikari once again. He sighed as as he found that Hikari didn't give any response. "Unfortunately, I was completely failed with my mission. Being apart from her couldn't erase her existence in my life, it hurts me instead. But I kept telling my self that I have to be strong and bear the consequences from my decision. Well, actually I was only pretend to be strong. But when I met her again, I found that she hasn't found a man yet. Since that day, I started to believe that this might be my last chance. I finally gave up trying to forget her. Now, I will try to fight for her." said him with a hint of determinism.

That was too much for Hikari. Not only because the one she loves told her about his love life, but also how he was still deeply in love with that girl. She felt her eyes are getting hot, but she was stubborn enough to let her tears fall. Takeru continued his story.

"And now, I'm letting her to know that she was living in my heart since I was 11 years old. And for that reasons, I'm telling my pathetic love story to her, right here right now" he smiled as tender as his voice. Hikari was so surprised, she didn't think that she was the girl that Takeru had been talking of.

"Takeru... do you mean that...?" asked hear anxiously. She was afraid that she got a wrong idea. But in the other side, she was also afraid that he really told her that she got it wrong.

Takeru smiled and nodded his head. "I mean, I'll let you know that I'm trying to get your love. As you said earlier, no matter what kind of detours you take, you'll be able to be together with you destined person. I hope that you are really my destined one" said him. That's it, Hikari can not hold on her tears anymore. Takeru panicked when he saw her crying.

" I'm sorry Hikari. I didn't mean to hurt you. Ermmm maybe I should never tell you this. I'm sorry, I mean..." Takeru reached out Hikari's hand, trying to calm her. She grabbed his hand, pulling him to be closer to her. He was confused this her action, but he stood up from his chair and knelt him self on the floor near her.

Suddenly Hikari hugged him. Takeru wasn't ready for this, but he hugged her back. A few minutes later, she was calmer but still sobbing. She released her hug. Takeru stared on her eyes, as if he was telling her that he's sorry.

"You don't have to feel sorry... I'm so happy. You don't know how million times I've dreamed for this...' said her sobbing. Takeru was very confused. First, he made Hikari cried and then she told him that she has been waiting for him to say that.

"Hikari, does that mean that I have a chance on you?" asked him.

Hikari smiled at him, although her eyes were still swollen. "Takeru, I also love you since along time ago. Same as you, I never got any guts to tell you about my feeling. But I'm curious on something, does that mean that you chose an university in Kobe just to avoid me?"

Takeru smiled bitterly, "well, you could say so." answered him. He hugged the brunnete once again. He didn't care that there are some persons watching on them. When he finally released Hikari, he groped on his coat. He put out a small box from it. When he opened the box, Hikari was so surprised. She even closed her mouth, as a sign that she was _very_ surprised to see what's inside the box. Yep, that was a ring.

Takeru took a deep breath, "Hikari, I will not ask you to be my girlfriend. I don't need it. I need you as my life partner. I want you to be mine forever. We've known each other since we were 8 years old. Well except the time when I was still live in Setagaya or when I studied in Kobe, we were always together. I know you, and you know me. That's why I don't think that we need to go date. Ermm... would you be my wife instead?" asked him. Hikari was totally speechless. She didn't ever dare to imagine Takeru will ever propose her. But now, he was here kneeling and proposing her, just a few hours after Miyako-Ken's wedding.

Hikari cried once again. She nodded and said, "of course I will, Takeru". The blonde man smiled and put the ring into her right ring finger. He hugged her once again. When they parted, he stared at her. "Thank you, Hikari". Before she could replay, she finally got her first kiss.

About 15 minutes since they were officially engaged, Takeru asked Hikari to take her home. She was a bit disappointed because she still wanted to be with him. But she decided to go home, as he was suggested her to do so. When they were walking on their way to Hikari's home, he finally said why he was in rush to walk her home. "I want to ask your parent's permission to married you as soon as possible, Hikari." said him. Hikari smiled at him. She tighten her hand grip on his. They walked while holding hands in that cold night. But one thing for sure, from now on Hikari will always love winter season. Just like Miyako does.


End file.
